


Here to Help

by TheDarkLightWithin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLightWithin/pseuds/TheDarkLightWithin
Summary: Y/N tries to rescue Sansa from a life she never wanted.(Also on Tumblr under thedarklightwithinus)





	Here to Help

It was only common sense that the door would be locked. What with the many failed escape attempts and the sheer bliss of being able to keep someone against their will; It was slightly obvious that Ramsay would have the door locked. However, he had forgotten something very crucial. The door was left unattended with no one around to watch as his younger sister picked the lock with an embroidery needle.    
  
Y/N Snow knelt in front of the door, her head against it as she listened to the sounds from within the lock. This wasn’t the first lock she had picked and Y/N was almost certain it wouldn’t be her last. The only difference between picking the lock on this door and all the others was that she wasn’t trying to steal anything… Unless you call helping Sansa Stark escape from her brother’s clutches stealing.

Being a bastard left Y/N with very little roles in her life. It wasn’t as bad when she was little as she had Ramsay who was in the same boat. However, once their father had legitimized her brother, he had all but cast her into the shadows. One thing Ramsay and Roose forgot was Y/N’s nature to do the right thing.    
  
Which was why she was going to risk her life in order the help Sansa escape. She wasn’t one to wait around and do nothing. However, she knew her brother better than anyone in Westeros. If she was to flee, he would track her down and drag her back kicking and screaming. Luckily for her, her plans were brought forward when Ramsay had left Winterfell.    
  
The lock clicked causing a grin to spread on Y/N face as she stood fully and pushed the door open. Her grin was quickly washed off her face when she noticed Sansa stood before her, a cork screw in her hand looking just as shocked as she felt.    
  
“It alright.” Y/N muttered, holding her hands in front of her as she looked around to insure no one was watching. “I am here to help.”    
  
“Help?” Sansa questioned, trying her best to pretend she was confused. “What could I possibly need help with?”    
  
Y/N sighed deeply, into the room and out of the doorway in order to remain unseen. “I know you do not wish to be here. I know you have been trying to leave for a while. This is the only chance you are going to get and I urge you to take it.” She whispered harshly, holding her hand out. Sansa stared at Y/N with a slight raised brow. Y/N could clearly see the apprehension on her face and if she was being honest, she didn’t blame her. “Trust me… Please?    
  
Sansa slipped her hand into Y/N’s and she nodded firmly. "I trust you.”    
  
Y/N was quick to send her a smile, grasping her hand tightly and pulling her from the room. She walked at a fast pace, preferring not to draw any attention to the pair by running. As she lead the way down the stairs, she pulled her hood up around her head in order to be more discrete, Sansa followed suit.    
  
It struck Y/n harshly as she entered the courtyard with Sansa on how she was meant to get out of Winterfell without anyone paying them any mind. A quick glance towards the entrance gates told her that it wasn’t an option.    
  
She tugged on Sansa’s hand in order to pull her closer. “Ramsay would not let me wonder the grounds. I need to know if there is another way out and I need to know now.”    
  
“Yes.” Sansa muttered, frantically looking around as though she could feel every eye on her. “But I know them to be guarded.”    
  
Y/N swore under her breath as she took a look around as she noticed most of the men shouting and running around. As a soft snow flake landed on her cheek, a sudden idea popped into her head. She did a half turn and looked up at one of the highest towers Winterfell had to offer.    
  
“This way.” Y/N whispered, pulling Sansa along once more as the two entered the tower through a side door.    
  
The spiral staircase looked as though it went on for ages and though she tried not to think about just how high up she was, she found it difficult to as she moved upwards step by step. Sansa’s grip on Y/N’s hand had tightened considerably. Y/N didn’t know if it was from how cold it was or if she was genially scared.    
  
 _“We need more men out front!”_    
  
Y/N stopped suddenly as she heard the frantic yells coming from above. Sansa forced herself to a stop in order to not knock her over as the two-looked upwards towards the stone steps. The frantic noise of shoes hitting the stone above them could be heard growing louder and louder.    
  
As the men grew closer, Y/N’s heart began to pick up speed. She had a sudden urge to hit herself for thinking her plan could ever work. However, she quickly reminded herself that she had all but forced Sansa to trust her. This wasn’t just her at stake here.    
  
“Quick! Quick!” Y/N whispered frantically, all but running but the steps towards the men as she noticed a door a few steps upwards.    
  
She pushed it open, thankful to find it unlocked as she pulled Sansa harshly through it before closing it and leaned against the door. In a matter of seconds, she could hear the men pass the door and continue on down the stairs.    
  
“This was a mistake.” Y/N muttered to herself, breathing deeply through her nose as she looked towards Sansa. “This is not going to work.”    
  
“It has to work.” Sansa said, stepping towards Y/N. “You have gotten me this far, we can do this together but only together.”    
  
Y/N stared at Sansa with a slight raise of her brow. She took in the words deeply as she looked beyond Sansa to see that the pair had come out onto a walkway beside one of the walls of Winterfell. If she had her bearing right, the pair were towards the back wall, far from the gate.    
  
“Together… We can do this.” Y/N said, a fierce nod leaving her as she grabbed Sansa’s hand once more and pulled her off to the left.    
  
“Where are we going, the gates are this way.” Sansa frantically whispered as Y/N continued to pull her along.    
  
“The gates are of no use to us if my brother and his army are coming back that way.” Y/N muttered, turning a corner as she looked back at Sansa. “We cannot get out that way, we would be foolish to tr-”   
  
“How right you are.” Y/N could see the horror on Sansa’s face as she looked over her shoulder. Y/N spun to face forward as her jaw began to lock. “Bastard… My Lady.” Myranda greeted, an arrow loaded as she pointed it from Sansa to Y/N.    
  
“Myranda.” Y/N said, her voice dripping with hatred. “I’ll advise you one to stand aside.”    
  
“I’ve come to escort the Lady of Winterfell back to her chambers.” Myranda said with a huge smile on her face. “Her chambers that you have broken into.”    
  
“Do as she says, please.” Theon muttered from behind Myranda.    
  
Y/N looked from Theon to Myranda to Sansa and back to Theon. It took her barely any time to realize that Sansa had put her faith in to wrong person as Theon had clearly been the one to rat her out to Myranda.    
  
“If my knowledge is correct, Myranda,” Y/N began, placing herself in front of Sansa as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. “A Lady is higher than a common whore. The Lady of Winterfell wants to leave with me and my brothers whore will not stop us.”    
  
“True you are, Y/N. However, a common whore, as you so kindly put it is still higher than a bastard.” Myranda said, pointing her arrow at Y/N chest as she took a step forward. “You can leave, I’d like to see how long it takes for Ramsay to hunt you down. The Lady is staying.”    
  
“Sansa is not stupid.” Y/N said, raising a brow as she pointed off towards the gate. “She knows what Ramsay is, what he’ll do to her.”    
  
Myranda’s smile didn’t falter. She merely pointed her arrow over her shoulder at Sansa before pointing it back at Y/N chest. The air was silent as the four of them stood mere feet apart. Theon continued to stare at the ground.    
  
“If I’m going to die,” Sansa spoke up, her voice drifting through the air. “Let it happen while there’s still some of me left.”    
  
Myranda’s eyes widened slightly, a small grin over taking her face as she forced it back. “Die?” She lowered her bow, fixing her gaze at Sansa. “Who said anything about dying? You can’t die. Your father was Warden of the North. Ramsay needs you.”    
  
Y/N heard the slight gasp in her ear as Sansa gripped her hand tightly, the fear seeping from her. Though she knew of Ramsay’s goals, it was scary to hear it being spoken of out loud.    
  
“Though I suppose he doesn’t need all of you.” Myranda continued, raising her bow once again as Y/N tried to keep her body in front of Sansa. It proved difficult, however, because Sansa was slightly taller than her. “Just the parts he’ll use to make his heir, until you’ve given him a boy or two and he’s finished using them.”    
  
“Do you honestly think Ramsay will keep you around for much longer?” Y/N asked, watching cautiously as Myranda’s gaze never once left Sansa’s form. “Because no matter what you think, I may be a bastard, but he still values me much more than you. Blood’s still blood.”    
  
Whether it be from anger or sheer annoyance, Myranda moved her hand more firmly over the bow as she went to release the arrow. Y/N squeezed her eyes tightly as she heard the arrow being released. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she heard Myranda’s yell of shock. “Reek- Stop!”    
  
Y/N took a glance behind her and Sansa who was also looking behind her at the arrow which now lay on the floor mere inches from the pair. Another yell brought Y/N out of her trance as she snapped her eyes towards Theon who was looking over the wooden planks.    
  
She followed his gaze and winced as she heard Myranda’s body hit the cold stone floor a good few feet down. Y/N noticed the blood beginning to gather around Myranda as she took a glance around, insuring no one had seen.    
  
Y/N was stood between Theon and Sansa as the three of them stared at Myranda’s body in both shock and slight disgust. A few moments passed before the three were brought out of there trances as a horn was blown loudly from one of the watch towers. “Open the gate!”    
  
“He’s coming back.” Y/N whispered, grabbing Sansa’s hand once again and pulling her from the ledge. “Are you coming?” She shot as Theon who stared blankly at her before looking towards the gate and nodding frantically.    
  
“How are we going to get out?” Sansa asked, loudly.    
  
“We go over!” Y/N yelled back, releasing her hand as she climbed up onto the wall and stood on the very top.    
  
“We won’t survive!” Sansa said, climbing up beside her as she looked over the wall. “The drop is too high!”    
  
“The snow is thick!” Y/N said, grabbing her hand once more as she held her other out to Theon who followed the two’s steps and climbed up beside her. “It’s our only choice… Try to jump further out, we won’t hit the wall that way!”    
  
Y/N squeezed the pairs hands tightly as she took a last glance behind her before pushing herself from the wall, feeling Theon and Sansa follow her lead.  


End file.
